


Finding Us

by jewelsrocks99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Marauders' Era, Minor Character Death, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Tags May Change, Underage Drinking, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelsrocks99/pseuds/jewelsrocks99
Summary: The Marauders are heading into their fourth year, which will be very eventful. The boys are on a journey of self discovery and excitement. It won't go smoothly, but they'll pull through like they always do. Each boy will face dangerous challenges ahead, but together they will help each other get through their remaining four years at Hogwarts.(Tags and rating may change as the story progresses)





	

       The slamming of a bedroom door echoes through 12 Grimmauld Place though this was a common sound this summer. Sirius had just had another argument with his parents. This one was about him going to James’ place for the rest of the summer (he’s sad to admit that there are only 5 days of summer left), which his parents were upset with of course because the Potters were “blood traitors.” He managed to get them to agree to it with the point of him being out of their hair for the rest of the summer, but they still use derogatory language towards his best friend’s family.  
       Sirius shakes it off and starts packing up what he’s going to be taking with him to Hogwarts. He packs his clothes, quidditch gear, books, uniform, and some pranking supplies. He fits everything but his broom into a trunk and trudges down the steps with his things. He heads into the sitting room where the Black floo channel is located, which is how he will be getting to the Potter's house, well more like mansion. He’s happy to find that his parents don't deem it necessary to see him off, so he steps into the fireplace, grabbing a handful of floo powder and clearly saying, “the Potter mansion” before he’s quickly, magically transported into the Potters’ fireplace in their living room.  
       Sirius is happy to find James anxiously waiting for him right in front of the fireplace. (He knows that James is waiting for him because he came a day before Remus and Peter.) Once he’s out of the fireplace, he drops his trunk and broom and embraces James in a tight hug, the other boy promptly squeezing him back. “I missed you, mate.” Sirius mutters.  
       “I missed you too, mate.” James replies quietly. Mrs. Potter comes in at that moment and smiles at the boys. She mumbles quietly about how big her boys are getting. The minute that they hear her, they split away from each other, brushing off their shirts as if they were brushing off any traces of being sentimental.  
       “Thank you for letting me stay here again, Mrs. Potter!” Sirius exclaims gratefully when he sees her. He straightens up, years of pureblood training having taught him to show good posture in the presence of adults.  
       “Of course, dear! You’re always welcome here! You know that!” She replied cheerily, bring the boy into a hug. “Now, James, dear, help Sirius carry his things up into the guest bedroom, would you?” She directs as she releases Sirius from her grip. James grumbles under his breath as he picks up Sirius’ broom from the floor where it was discarded earlier. “What was that, young man?” She asks, narrowing her eyes at him.  
       “Uh, nothing, mum.” James replies, ducking his head and heading up to the guest room. Sirius laughs, picking up his trunk from the floor and carrying it upstairs to the guest room.  
       Sirius loves staying with the Potters’ because even though they have a large house, it’s decorated in a way that makes it cozy. There’s handmade quilts that look like they’ve been passed down for decades in the living room, sitting room, guest room, and practically everywhere else. There’s multitudes of kitschy lamps in every room, which is a stark contrast to the almost lack of light in the Black household. Sirius climbs the cramped stairs, smiling at all of the welcoming portraits that are greeting him, which is much better than the portraits in his own home who spit vile insults at him.  
       He sets down his trunk on the ottoman at the end of his bed with a sigh. He’s happy to see that James put his broom down carefully. They quickly leave the unused, except for when James’ friends are staying, musty room in favor of James’ messy room, covered in Puddlemere United posters. “Still supporting that lousy team, I see.” Sirius comments as he takes in James’ room. It hasn’t really changed since last summer. “So, tell me all about your summer. Woo Evans yet?” He asks with a smirk.  
        “No, but it’s going to happen this year! I can feel it. Things are going to change this year!” James exclaims passionately. Sirius just laughs at his friend, shoving him light-heartedly. “My summer was great though! I got to sit in on some of the Puddlemere United practices, and I went to a lot of their games. I even got to train with one of their chasers! It was a dream come true, mate! They gave me so many pointers, and they’re gonna let me keep coming back every summer to do this.” He explains jovially to his friend, using animated hand gestures as he tells him about his summer. And Sirius happily listens. He’s happy for his friend and the amazing opportunity he’s gotten. That’s how they spend the rest of the afternoon, telling each other all of their summer stories like when James accidentally ran into one of the house elves, making it knock over a vase of flowers or when Sirius was forced to go to his cousin Bellatrix’s engagement party, which he was then thrilled about.  
       They run down the stairs when they hear Mrs. Potter yell up to them that dinner was ready. They sit down at the table excitedly, but James frowns when he notices that his dad isn’t at the table. “Where’s dad?” he asks. Sirius frowns as well because Mr. Potter never misses dinner unless it’s Ministry business.  
       “He has to work late tonight. Ministry business.” Mrs. Potter answers softly. They all eat the wonderfully made dinner with minor small talk. James and Sirius silently brainstorming reasons that James’ dad wasn’t at dinner. Once dismissed from the table, the boys run upstairs and begin to bounce ideas off of each other as to why he wasn’t home.  
       “Maybe someone escaped Azkaban.” James ponders.  
       “One of my fucked up family members probably did something again.” Sirius replies with a shrug. As the night went on, Sirius got more and more excited to see Remus. He always felt bad during the summer because he couldn’t be there for Remus in his recovery from the full moon. “James! I’ve just had a brilliant idea.” He exclaims suddenly, shooting up into a sitting position from his previous position of laying across James’ bed.  
       “What is it?” James asked, looking at him weirdly and tilting his head.  
       “What if we, you, Pete, and I, became animagi so that we could help Remus out during the full moon?” Sirius tells him animatedly, smiling widely at him.  
       “Do you know how complicated that magic is? Plus we’re underage and you have to be registered.” James shoots him down sensibly.  
       “What if we didn’t get registered and we did it all at Hogwarts?” Sirius pushes.  
       “I guess that would work… We’d have to keep it a secret from Remus because he wouldn’t like that we’re risking anything for him. We can talk to Pete about it when they get here tomorrow.” James replies, appeasing Sirius.  
       Sirius and James spend the rest of the night talking on his bed until they eventually pass out on James’ bed.

 

~~~~

 

       “How could you?! I thought we had something, Siri!” A dramatic voice exclaims, waking Sirius and James up. James yelps, pushing Sirius off of his chest and off onto the floor.  
       Sirius sits up, rubbing his head and sees Remus and Peter laughing hysterically at the end of the bed. “Oh, Moony~ my love! It’s not what it looks like! I swear that you’re my one and only!” He answers just as dramatically, stumbling up and running to Remus. He throws his arms around the laughing teen and pulls him into a tight embrace. He smiles warmly when he feels Remus' arms wrap around him and squeeze him back. They stand there for a minute just hugging, happy to see each other again.  
       “Oh god, Pete! The lovebirds are back together.” James groans teasingly. Peter laughs in agreement. Sirius and Remus break apart as their happy reunion has been interrupted by the other two boys.  
       “You’re just jealous that I don’t love you as much as I love Remus.” Sirius rebutes, wiggling his eyebrows at James.  
       “Shut up, you poof.” James replies with an eyeroll. They then set on getting the other two settled in. Remus will be staying in the guest room with Sirius, and Peter will be staying in James’ room with him.

 

~~~

 

       That night the boys set up a fire in James’s giant yard far enough away from the house that James’ parents wouldn’t hear them cursing. They spent the first part of the night telling each other their summer stories. Peter’s family went to France and toured around Paris for a couple weeks. Remus spent the summer reading and studying for school. After that, James suggested they play Truth or Dare. Remus protested and Sirius just shrugged.  
       “I’ll start. Pete, truth or dare?” James asks the skittish boy.  
       “T-truth.” The boy stuttered out nervously.  
       “Have you kissed a bird yet, Petey?” He asks him.  
       Peter blushes and swallows thickly. “N-no.” He whispers embarrassedly.  
       “It’s okay, Pete. I haven’t kissed anyone either.” Remus says, consoling his friend.  
       “Uh, thanks. So, Remus. Truth or dare?” Peter replies.  
       Remus sighs not really wanting to participate. “Truth, I suppose.”  
       “Is it true that you had a crush on Lily in first year?”  
       “Nope. Lily and I are just good friends and always have been.” Remus replies. “Sirius, truth or dare?” Remus asks, sighing and bored with this already.  
       “Dare, of course.” Sirius replies with a teethy smirk.  
       “I dare you to, uh, take off an article of your clothes?” Remus instructs, phrasing it more like a question.  
       “Trying to get me naked, are you?” Sirius jokes, pulling his t-shirt off. The group keeps going like this until all of them get bored with the game. They all head up into their respective rooms.  
       “So… who’s sleeping on the floor?” Remus asks.  
       “Remus, the bed is plenty big enough for the two of us.” Sirius replies as he changes into a pair of pajamas.  
       “I just don’t want you to feel like you have to share a bed with someone like me.” Remus says nervously.  
       “Oh my god, Remus. Shut up and get in the bed.” Sirius replies, shaking his head. Once both boys are finished changing, they slide into opposite sides of the bed and talk for a couple hours before slowly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
